Batman:Hell shall rise
by mrbrightkills
Summary: When Gotham needs it dark knight to return. A teenage hero from another world takes up the mantle of Batman to save, serve and protect a world not his own. But can the new batman stop the criminals and supervillains of Gotham and not lose himself?and if he does, his enemies are willing to start hell on Earth to achieve victory. Will the Dark knight survive?
1. Dawn of the second Knight

**This is the idea of Link becoming the Dark Knight. The story takes place a year after twilight princess. Link gets sucked into a portal into future Gotham (the event's of batman beyond and a few other things never happened at least not yet in my story. XD) while looking for a way to reunite with Midna. Can he take on Gotham's worst criminals and super villains? Can find his way back to Midna? Will he return back to Hyrule the same or will he lose himself to the cape and cowl? This is a LinkxMidna  
**

**oh and p.s link is sixteen in this story. In twilight princess, I think he's seventeen or eighteen (I turned eighteen a few weeks ago :D ) **

**midna was twenty three or twenty four in cannon. In my story she's around eighteen **

**() authors note**

**please review follow and favorite after reading.**

* * *

Link: the famous hero of light and twilight, no longer wearing his iconic hero garb, given to him by the light spirits. Instead he's wearing a long sleeved tan shirt, brown pants and some black boots. He didn't want to wear that garb anymore, because his time as the chosen hero was done. It reminded him too much of everything he had lost. He was riding on his red mare Epona until he reached his destination at the mirror chamber. Once he dismounted Epona, Link grabbed something from Epona's back satchel. It was wrapped in a fine white cloth. The chosen hero held the mysterious item in his hands tenderly with fragility, cradling it as a newborn baby. Once he reached the top of the mirror chamber, his eyes landed upon the mirror of twilight.

_'Still shattered. Like my heart.' _The chosen hero thought morbidly at the sight of the broken mirror that once connected the two realms. Now there was nothing more than a relic of a war that left a permanent emotional scar on the sixteen year old farm hand turned hero. The shattered mirror and The hero were now only a couple of feet away. Link soon bent down and unwrapped the mysteriously covered item. A bouquet of emerald, sapphire and ruby colored flowers was now exposed with the blank, white cloth gone. Link soon let the gentle breeze claim the cloth and carry it to an unknown land. The air gently massaged the young warrior's skin. A few moments later, bright flashes of light soon engulfed the entire mirror chamber,and then for the hero; everything went black, but not before he heard a mysterious, yet strangely familiar voice ring out.

**"Help this new world, chosen Hero. Only you can help them in their darkest hour. Become the Hylian knight,and we shall give you your heart's desire."**

* * *

"Ugh, Goddesses; my head." Link said while grabbing his head, and clenching it hard. The young hero never in all his life felt a sting so sustaining before. When Link opened his eyes, he found himself inside a giant cave. It was surrounded by strange machines with technologies that the young hero had never seen during his adventure all across Hyrule. An obvious reality occurred to the hero.

_'I'm no longer in Hyrule, am I?' _as to confirm his suspicions, Link walked around the cave to find odd objects in glass cases: a puppet in a mafia outfit, a jester's hat, a domino mask on a mannequin's head, a helmet that was shaped like a fire-fly(at least in link's opinion), a playing card with a clown in a purple business suit, and finally, to Link's never ending surprise, a thirty foot coin with a bearded man on it. As he walked further, he discovered a glass tube containing a suit of armor. It's torso and legs were a grayish-white, the boots, gloves, and cape were black. The mask had pointed tips that resembled the ears of a bat. A giant metal bat emblem that appeared to be attached to the mask was about eight inches across.

**(Batman Noel outfit)**

_'Okay this is by far the strangest thing i've seen. And this is me were talking about.'_

But nothing could prepare him for what he stumbled to next. A newspaper clipping pinned to the wall. The young hero's head nearly imploded by what he was reading

_"April 25, 1996_

_Gotham inquisitor  
_

_BATMAN returns Two-Face, Riddler and Mr. Freeze to Arkham Asylum" _

the only thing that least freak Link out was the date. he was pretty sure that the current date in Hyrule was 2032, but he couldn't be sure. Thanks to the eight to ten months traveling with Midna and his faithful horse Epona, Trying to rescue two realms from two power hungry tyrants

_'WHO IS BATMAN! WHERE THE HELL AM I?_' Even thought he had intended to ask himself that in his head. He accidentally shouted it out for this strange mysterious world to hear.

_"I believe I can answer that." _A well mannered, elegant and synthesized voice rang out. The teenage hero whipped around with lightning speed. Only to come face to face with a thin man in a tuxedo,he was around his late fifties, possibly early sixties. He was balding on top of his head, while the back of it was a silvery grey. His pencil thin mustache was of the same color. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. But...his entire body was see through and synthesized. Link just stared at the hologram for several seconds before he stuttered out.

_'Yeah, Defiantly not in Hyrule anymore.' _

"Who- how-wha-I don't " The hologram raised a virtual eyebrow.

"Are you alright, young man? What you've never seen an A.I before?" the hologram asked with confusion. Link dumbly shook his head slowly.

"Hmmm. I see. What's your name one man?"

"L-Link. Link Artym."

"Well, master Link. I'm Alfred Pennyworth. Welcome to the Bat-cave. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**three hours later.  
**

Alfred spent next few hours telling Link about Batman, the Robins, Bat-Girl, the bat-cave and their legacy. He also explained the history, strengths and weaknesses of Batman's major and minor villains. Needless to say when Alfred explained enemies like Darkseid, Ra's Al Gaul and Killer Croc only using his wits and his years of physical training; Alfred could swear that Link's jaw nearly detached itself.

_'ONE MAN!? ONE MAN TOOK ON A SPACE GOD, AN IMMORTAL MAN MADE OUT OF ICE, A HUMAN-CROCODILE HYBRID AND SO MUCH MORE WITH ONLY HIS BRAINS AND FISTS!?' _Alfred knew exactly what Link was thinking and in a calm voice told him what batman would have told the young universe travailing Hylian.

"Whenever any of the Robin's and or Batman's allies ask him how he does it. He simply responds by saying and i quote 'I'm the Goddamned Batman.'"

Link instantly shivered at that and making a mental note to never to get in fight with this guy. Fighting Ganondorf, Zant and a never ending horde of boblins pretty much sounded like a piece cake compared to the foes this guy had' and also quite surprisingly, Batman never stopped fighting street criminals or looking out for the little guy. Link silently thanked the three goddesses that batman had fought for good; because Link was pretty sure the world would be unbelievably screwed if he fought for evil. At this point, Link thought he wouldn't be more surprised. But then Alfred told him about the justice league and superman. Once he explained the league and their powers and all their powers and batman;On more than one occasion bested all of them in a fight. Link's fear, respect and awe of the batman increased significantly in just an hour. Alfred also told Link who batman truly was. Bruce Wayne; An orphaned multi-billionaire who had his parents killed right in front of him when he was eight years old. Ever since then Alfred raised Bruce as his son to make sure that the son of his two closest friends wouldn't go down a violent and vengeful path. When Bruce turned eighteen, he left with Alfred to train all over the world. He determined his mind body and soul to fight injustice and to become a guardian angel to the citizens of Gotham to make sure that no matter if you were rich or poor; that no eight year old would loose their family again. And the whole squaring off against space gods and monsters? Batman just kept on getting sucked in to it. But Batman never left the Bat-cave unprepared. After the first run in with a super villain; Batman would study what their known history, strength and weaknesses are and take them down and sent them to either Blackgate prison or Arkham Asylum. Really depending on who he's fighting. Alfred also told Link batman never killed before. Alfred claimed that's batman's and his associates only rule. Link really wished he could of established that rule when fighting Gannon, Zant and they're shadow army. Just because he had to kill the lot of them, never once did Link take pleasure in it. In fact once he returned to his home in Orodon; he lost countless nights of sleep from nightmares from all the lives lost on his journy. the first two weeks he cried himself to sleep but woke up screaming and sweating profusely.

"That pretty much covers it. What about you, master Link? What's your story?" Alfred asked clearly interested in the young man's life and why he look like an elf. Somehow link knew this was coming. Link took a seat in a comfy chair, near a giant computer that rested on the far side of the cave.

"Where in Farora's name to begin?" Link asked as started to slump down in his chair.

"How about at the beginning, Master Link?" Alfred said with a kind smile. Link couldn't help but be reminded of Rusl: the kind blacksmith who, he and his wife took in without hesitation as their own child; since Link's birth parents died when he was just a small child. But, he was old enough for the image of their gruesome death to be permanently burned in his brain. Hyrule's equivalent to the police never caught the killer. He quickly shacked his head to rid himself of the morbid memory.

"Well, I come from a place called Hyrule."

The next three hours mainly consisted of Link telling his incredible tale to the A.I. From becoming a simple Goat herder to a Hero chosen by the gods. He told him how his friends got kidnapped, transforming into a wolf and meeting Midna. After mentioning the twilight Princess turned Imp (then back into to a Princess) Link felt his heart slowly tearing itself apart. He quickly shacked his head. He would sort his feelings out later;First he needed to figure out how he got sent here first, Damn it! When he finished his tale, Link noticed Alfred had an impressed but skeptical look on his holographic face.

"Let me guess, you don't believe me?" Link deadpanned. Alfred shook his holographic head.

It's not that I don't believe you sir. In fact I've heard and on occasion; witnessed stranger events. I'm a reasonable A.I, all I want is proof."

A smile soon appeared on Links face. He pulled off a necklace like object with a small brown cloth attached to it from his neck. Link slowly unwrapped the cloth; not wanting what the cloth covered to touch him. When the cloth fell on the floor; a black and orange colored crystal started to levitate. Alfred stared at the twilight artifact in pure fascination. a giant robotic hand with only two large pincer like object for fingers that came seemingly from nowhere and grabbed the crystal and in the process startling the hero a little.

"Wha-?" Link questioned

"Ah, that. these are robotic arms that Batman and I invented before my body passed away. Dont worry I have full control of them, since they're and not an A.I like me. They make doing things like maintaining the bat cave and cleaning Wayne manor; which is above this very cave, much easier."

The robotic arm took the cursed crystal to the large computer that was behind link and put it in glass tube that was attached to the machine. A synthesized female voice that came out of nowhere; nearly caused Link to jump a good ten feet out his chair.

_"Scan. Complete. Strong unknown mutagen agent detected...Unknown elements detected. Warning! Mutagen agent highly unstable. needs stabilizing agent for safe use...Warning no known compatible stabilizing agent on planet earth or universal databases;courtesy of the G.L Corps." _**(I might have them actually appear in the story later on. I'm still unsure.) **

"Well, master Link; I apologize for ever doubting you. But one thing still bugs me, Master Link. How did you end up in this dimension?"

"I left my farming village; to go to the mirror of twilight all the way in the Guredo Desert. To be alone to morn Midna's leave of the world of light. Once I put the flowers right next to the mirror; I was engulfed in a blinding light. Before I woke up here I heard a strange familiar voice say'Help this new world, chosen Hero. Only you can help them in their darkest hour, become it's Hylian knight and we shall give you your heart's desire.' "

Alfred's holographic eyes widened with what the sixteen year old had said. If what that meant what Alfred thought it meant, Then the batman has truly returned.

_'Gotham and the world will always need batman. But the boy needs training. Even if what he's says and what he's fought is true; I highly doubt that Gannondorf fellow can hold a candle to someone like Darkseid or **Him**' _Alfred thought with a shiver that ran through his holographic body. The A.I quickly regained his composure and turned to the Hylian with a smile on his holographic face.

"Master Link, I think I know how you can accomplish that. The world has gone on too long without batman. It's time for the dark knight to return."

Link's eyes' widened to the size of dinner plates. He stared at the A.I for several seconds until he finally organized his thoughts into words

"Wha-what me? Become the next Batman?" Link said cleary shocked at the AI's propersition. Alfred nodded.

"Indeed, Master Link. If you accept, You will receive the best training imaginable. That would make even the best military training centers look like a boy scout's training center. But if you do except you must swear on your Life to never break Batman's one Do. Not. **KILL.**"

Link was silent for several moments weighing the pros and cons of this proposal. On one hand he recieve the very best training for a cause that has the purest of Intention and a chance to meet Midna again. It was a long shot but it was better then nothing. On the other hand, the original spent countless years of his life to this cause regardless of physical condition and even the odds were constantly against him. But where else was Link suppose to go? The only person he knows here is Alfred and his friend and family were all back in his dimension probably worried sick right now, with no way in Hell to get back. after a couple more seconds of his inner debate he had reached a decision.

"I accept." His voice oozing with confidence.

Alfred walked over to the bat computer and typed in a few codes. A few seconds later another hologram appeared. The one in the middle of the area was around nine feet tall, scales covered a majority of it's body. it's mouth was wide open showing of rows of razor sharp teeth. The creature's only clothing was a large brown cloth that went from its' thighs to its' knees. it's entire body was extremely bulky. It let out a feral growl at the Hylian. Link soon got into a fighting stance to take on the creature.

"Are ready to start Your training master Link?" Alfred asked.

with a smirk on links face, he charged at the creature. Fully embracing his new life. A guardian angel, a caped crusader.

Link Artym is now and until his end. he is The Dark Knight.

He is Batman

* * *

**Before**** you ask; Link aka Batman wont be taking on any super villains the first few chapters. He will face them eventually, but this will start out like frank miller's batman: year one and long Halloween . when he only takes on organized crime and street thugs and is more of a detective. I want him to be a detective first before he takes on any super baddies**

**Please read and review follow and favorite and please tell me what you like and what i should add to this story.**


	2. The hylian Knight

**Hey Guys! hope you enjoy the second chapter make sure to read and review.**

**Here is something new im adding to the story: a poem and or quote for the beginning of every chapter. and F.Y.I you're gonna see i had a lot of inspiration from Frank Miller's Batman: Year One and The Dark Knight Returns.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Batman or legend of zelda. they belong to DC comics and nintendo respectively i only own possible ocs i add. **

**sooooo... in other words i don't own Jack !*#$**

**and dont forget to leave a review! **

* * *

_**"I met a traveller from an antique land**_  
_**Who said: "Two vast and trunkless legs of stone**_  
_**Stand in the desert. Near them, on the sand,**_  
_**Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,**_  
_**And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,**_  
_**Tell that its sculptor well those passions read**_  
_**Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,**_  
_**The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed:**_  
_**And on the pedestal these words appear:**_  
_**'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:**_  
_**Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'**_  
_**Nothing beside remains. Round the decay**_  
_**Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare**_  
_**The lone and level sands stretch far away."**_

_**- Bysshe Shelley**_

_Three months later..._

**June 29th**

**9:00 P.M**

The sounds of a batarang swooshing, filled the air of the legendary bat-cave. After a few seconds of soaring through the air, the batarang returned to it's master. The person who threw the iconic tool of the fabled dark knight, was no other then Link Artym: The next batman from another dimension. Link's Clothing now consisted of a black long sleeve muscle shirt, black sweatpants with batman's legendary utility belt and grey boots, his left hand was currently wrapped with medical bandage. A smirk was currently on the hero of the gods turned vigilante's face.

_'After two agonizing months, I'm finally starting to figure out these damned batarangs.' _Link thought with a smirk. About a month after Link started his training; Alfred introduced him to the bat themed gadget. The first few attempts were down right embarrassing. Link, up until recently learned that when you throw a batarang is to never aim for the handle of the batarang when trying to catch it; you're suppose to try to aim for the sharp side of the batarang. This of course resulted in multiple cuts on the Hylian's hand; Hence the medical bandage. A familiar British butler/Artificial Intelligence materialized it's self behind the dark knight in training.

"Finally getting a hand of the batarang, master Link?" Alfred asked. Link turned to the A.I with a huge grin. Link inspected the batarang for a few seconds before putting it into one of the pouches of the utility belt. He then started to rub his bandaged hand and stated.

"Yeah, but you know you could have gave me some instructions first, instead of handing the damn things to me, right?" The A.I raised a virtual eye brow.

"And yet you master the explosive gel, the snap flashes, smoke bombs, the grapple gun, zip-kick and the glue-grenade the minute you arrive, but a boomerang spin-off gives you trouble, sir?" Alfred quipped. Link let out a low chuckle while he walked over to the bat-suit chamber and put the utility belt back on the bat suit. Link couldn't explain it himself, when he first got here; Link had mastered Batman's most complicated gadgets within the first few hours of his training but the most simple stuff inexplicably gave him trouble.

"The one thing I've learned over these past three months is to stop trying to explain the unexplainable, Alfred." Link was currently heading up the stairs to Wayne manor for a quick shower before resuming his extensive training. When Alfred first showed him Wayne manor, Links jaw practically detached itself from his mouth. Before all of this, Link would have thought that only Hyrule castle could look so luxurious form the inside. Link snapped out of the memory when Alfred materialized at the top of the stairs. When Link reached the top of the stairs He stared at the A.I with confusion.

"Alfred?"

"Master Link, even though I admire you for taking the burden of the mantle of Batman. You cant be Batman all the time sir. Since Batman is a creature of the night."

Link tilted his head sideways a little. Clearly confused with what his holographic friend was saying.

"I want you to take over Wayne enterprises as it's CEO under the guise of Jason Damien Wayne. Bruce Wayne's 'long lost grandson during the day'." If Link was drinking anything you could guarantee he would of done a spit-take. Instead he nearly lost his balance on the flight of stairs and breaking his neck.

"WHAT?!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs ; startling the nearby bats hanging on top of the cave causing them to fly off in different directions. Link was now down right flabbergasted, his eyes bulging out of it's sockets. his A.I mentor was telling him he wanted Link to take over a multi-billion dollar company under the identity of his predecessor's grandson that didn't even exist for all Link knew. Alfred was asking **HIM**;a sixteen year old; the hero of light and twilight, a farm hand and his most recent title: the next batman in training; to take over a multi billion dollar industry...But Malo, his five year old friend had a started a successful shop in castle town...So yeah stranger things have happened

"Um,why?" Link asked.

"I don't want you to be consumed by the cape and cowl, sir and I established a good cover story over the years, so that Wayne enterprises remains a family owned company, after Master Bruce's...'disappearance', many of the members of the board tried to take the company. " Alfred said with hurt clearly in his voice. Link looked at his friend and mentor with concern Alfred told him his predecessor's life and time as batman in full detail but never brought up what happened to him. Link ran his bandaged hand through his sandy blond hair.

"Alright, alright. But i'm not putting on the Idiotic playboy facade."

"And here I was, thinking about handing out Wayne manor's address to all the beautiful single supermodels at the next party you attend, sir." Alfred said, his mood quickly changing back to his sarcastic self.

"Ha, do that and my sorta-girlfriend will find her way into this dimension and kill you and them and quiet possibly me." Link quipped. They both chuckled and headed upstairs. Link's bedroom wasn't bruce wayne's, but one that belonged to the first robin: Richard Grayson. Link didn't want to practically become bruce's carbon copy and Alfred felt really uncomfortable with him sleeping Bruce's room. So, he settled with Richard's old room. Once Link finished showering, he put on the clothes Alfred had the mechanical arms laid out for him. It was a simple black t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. Link headed downstairs to the living room, where he found Alfred staring at the television with a blank expression on his virtual face. Once link got close enough; the farm hand turned vigilante's blood ran cold with what he heard and saw.

_"Despite the families paying the ransom to the infamous street gang known as the mutants. They still brutally murdered their hostages...In other news the street gang as the Jokerz, randomly opened fire on__ gotham's lower east side. it is believed that over fifty people were killed and over a hundred were injured."_

Link went over to the coffee table and picked up the remote to change the channel.

**_KLIK_**

_"-Children were last seen with two young men, who were dressed in the distinctive costumes of the mutant and the joker gangs. If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of the children, we urge you to call the crisis hotline-"_

Link's blood was starting to slowly boil in his veins.

**_KLIK_**

_"Four killed in a senseless attack on-"_

**_KLIK_**

_"Subway deaths reached an all-time high this-"_

Link clenched his free unbandaged hand until a little bit of blood started to seep out from his self inflicted wound.

**_KLIK_**

_"Rape and mutilation of-"_

Link gritted his teeth; not to sure how much more of this he could take.

**_KLIK_**

_"Today marks the 25th anniversary of batman's disappearance. Love him or hate him, you can't deny crime rates have been rising dramatically since his disappearance."_

**_KLIK_**

darkness consumed the screen, silencing the dreadful news. Link let the remote fall out of his hands. The device making a loud clunk when it hit the floor. he slowly turned to Alfred with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alfred." He said. voice just as devoid of emotion as his face.

"The time has come."

Alfred stared at him for several seconds before nodding grimly. Alfred soon dispersed down to the cave to make preparations, while Link just stared at the tv. Link saw a reflection of himself...but not Link Artym but of that of The dark knight himself. Although all he saw was the black cloak covering all of his body, while all he saw of the head was the cowl's pointed ears and two white slits where the eyes should be. This did not disturb the the sixteen year old in the slightest. in fact it felt like he was starring at what he was meant to do till he dies, whether it be of old age with his loved ones at his side; which now that option seemed increasingly remote since thy're another universe and for his love interest a dimension away. While the other it could be at the hands of a supervillain or some street thug with a gun that gets lucky. Even though that made him sad that didn't detroit his dedication to becoming the dark knight. But there was always that small hope that he would see his family, friends and his love again if he honored the mantle of Batman. he intended to do that anyway, no regrets. So in a very weird way, it was win:win, He just hoped it was soon though.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at Orodon..._**

A woman with short platinum blond hair with crystal blue eyes, she's currently in her early to mid thirties was currently clenching on to her husband and sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her husband was a man with light blond hair and a mustache. he appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties, with a sword hang lazily off his back. He was holding his wife close and rubbing her back to sooth her.

"Shhh, Uli. We'll find him, my love."

The man said wholeheartedly trying to sooth his emotionally broken down wife. Uli was barley paying attention to him. All she cared about was where eldest son was. Despite Link being adopted by them by the age of eight. Uli loved link with all her heart the very second she laid eyes on him like any good mother would. Biological or adopted. It's been three agonizing,heart wrenching months for the mother of three. When Link came back from his adventure nine months ago, He wasn't his usual happy self, despite getting a hero's welcome when he came back home. He didn't say a word to anyone and locked himself in his house for almost two weeks. When Uli's and Rusl's daughter Aryll was born, link temporarily tore down his emotional wall to meet and to love his new born sister. He slowly started to integrate himself back into Orodon. But then every few weeks he'd disappear in the middle of the night and come back a couple of days later, at the crack of dawn; But when he'd come back his beautiful ocean blue eyes were completely lifeless and had bags under them indicating he didn't get any sleep. Adding to his adopted mother's already never ending worry.

"WHERE IS HE RUSL?! WHERE IS MY BOY?!_*****sob* _Where is my baby?" Uli sobbed and screamed in husbands chest. The only reason she didn't react like that when Link was saving Hyrule was because she knew he'd come back to his family. But this time it's like he'd disappeared of the face of the earth. Little did they know that's exactly what Link did. Unbeknowing to the grieving parents, their second child: Colin, was peeking his head from his bedroom door; eavesdropping on them with a pained look in his crystal blue eyes. His big brother was missing? And they didn't tell him?! He slowly closed the door and locked it. He slumped down against the door and stared at the wall with a blank expression on his face, but tears where seeping out of his eyes and slowly rolling down his face.

_'Why?! Why didn't they tell me?! Why did he leave?! He always saved me, He just saved hyrule, heck he probably saved the world nine months ago. Why aren't we doing the same for him?! He deserves it from everyone. From Dad, from Mom, from Illa, from Mayor Bo, from princess Zelda...From..me. He saved me and my friends twice,TWICE from those boblins nine months ago. Why cant I do the same?' _He slowly brought up his knees to his face and put his arms around them and quietly sobbed. A tiny gurgle from across the room interrupted him from his depressed thoughts. He took his head out of his knees to stare at his four month old sister, sleeping peacefully in her crib. And then, just like that, Colin's mood shifted from depressed to determined.

_'What am I doing?! My brother is missing, My Mom is an emotional wreck right now, Dad has to calm mom down and is in charge of the search party for Link, while i'm __sitting here crying! That's not what Link taught me to do. He didn't teach me to curl up into a little ball and cry! He taught me to fight! To be strong!'_

Colin quickly hopped to his feet and wiped his tears away with his arm. He slowly walked to his sister's crib and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be strong for you, I'll find our brother...For you." He whispered into her tiny ear. he turned around and opened his dresser drawer, to prepare for his long journey.

* * *

**Back in Gotham**

**Gotham's lower east side**

**Around 12:00 A.M**

Five lone figure were making they're way through a dark crowded alley way. All of them wearing pitch black cloths and ski masks, three of them had Jewerly and cash hanging loosely from their the other two were were struggling to carry a large T.V, effectively slowing their pace; allowing their partners in crime to lead the way. Unknown to them, a tall figure cloaked in darkness with two white slits for eyes was watching them...eagerly. Like a Lion when it stalks a Gezel.

"See guys! Just like the boss told ya, easy money." The lead criminal boasted without turning back to look to see how his little gang of thieves was fairing. while the three with the money and jewelry chuckled. The two with the T.V on the other hand scowled at their leader.

"EASY!? YOU BLEW THE DAMN STORE CLERK'S BRAINS ALL OVER THE WALL, SCOTT!" The thug lifting up the front section of the T.V shouted, while the thug holding up the backside of the T.V nodded weakly. Both of them clearly not happy with how the heist went down. The lead criminal known as Scott, turned around with a huge grin spreading on the exposed mouth hole on the ski mask.

"What's ya fussing over, he was probably going for a gun or the silent alarm when he didn't raise his hands when we were telling him to. And besides who's gonna stop us? The cops? Half of them are dirtier then we are and the half that isn't are too powerless to do jack shit. If it ain't the cops, then who's it gonna be batman? He's gotta be what a hundred, a hundred and ten? He'd break his damn hip if he tried to hit us." He said, his grin not faltering. The cloaked watcher had decided it was now the perfect time to strike before disappearing in the shadows.

"Could ya stop talking and get moving, this thing's heavy!" The thug carrying the front of the T.V shouted.

"Quit your bitching, Brian. We ain't in jail and you know the boss likes to see himself on the evening news after his little science projects." Four of the robbers shivered with fear. Clearly quite mortified of who they work for.

"You couldn't give me a billion dollars to spend three minutes alone with him and his damn syringes." The robber known as Brian shuddered. one of the robbers that didn't have his hands full or trash talking his fellow men in crime, he slacked behind while the others moved forward and pulled out a pack of smokes from his front shirt pocket. When the cigarette was in his mouth, he padded him self down to look for his seemingly missing lighter.

"Come on. Where are ya, stupid peace of-_**AAAAGGGHH!**_" The robber's frustrated banter was changed to screams of terror as he was pulled away in the pitch black side of the ally, at a frightening speed by an unseen force. The remaining four stopped dead in their tracks.

"FRANK?!" Brian shouted. Wondering if his teammate was alright. Scott and the other free handed robber slowly turned around to face an empty alleyway. But they heard something. Although faint, it sound liked a terrified whimper and then a deep disturbing sound that would make their worst nightmare seem like their deepest and most cherished fantasy.

_**KRRRAKKT!**_

A scream of pure and utter agony followed suit, and then... Silence. Then the two free handed robbers quickly pulled out their handguns, pointing them at the darkest part of the ally. The two carrying the T.V quickly gave each other a look, They quickly dropped the T.V and ran in the opposite direction until the darkness of that side of the alley consumed them. A few seconds later the sounds of their horrified screams filled the air, before the sounds of glass being broken and something that sounded like a stick being snapped replaced their screams. The remaining two, pointed their guns were their friends ran off too.

"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!" Scott shouted at the darkness. His finger tightened on the trigger,about to fire off a from his .45 handgun. The sounds of something swooshing filled the air. Two shuriken like objects embedded themselves into the barrels of the handgun. The two looked at the shurikens to see it was shaped like a bat. All four ends of the bat themed shurikens were sharp, yes but not sharp enough to cut more deep then an inch or two. Both of the thieves eyes were bulging out of their sockets, Their skin paled and their legs were quivering. Two white slits were now visible from the darkness as well as two pointed ears on the cloaked watcher's mask

_'NO! IT'S N-NOT POSSIBLE!' _Scott shouted in his mind

"B-BATMAN!" They screamed in unison. Although The watcher's mouth was covered in shadows, the two remaining criminals were confident they saw a predator like smile on his.

"You're Goddamn right." He snarled before pouncing at them. They soon followed their friends fate: Having one (or all) of their bones broken, soiling yourself and screaming like a toddler. Their screams carried all the way through gotham to another metropolitan city; where a certain red and blue wearing Kryptonian protector of humanity suddenly shivered.

'I knew this day would come eventually. And by the sounds of it, Bruce you would be oozing with pride.'

He thought before taking off to the night sky to look for the closest thing he had to a brother's replacement.

* * *

**And Done. If you didn't catch that little bit at the end. Link did not kill them. He adopted bruce's one rule after all. And yes all you superman fans Clark Kent/Kal-EL/Superman(Pick your favorite name) Is a major Part of this story's D.N.A You'll see what i have in mind later. Oh and to all the hardcore batman fans take a guess as to who those robbers boss was. Please tell me via Private messaging.**

**Oh and WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD will be updated next.(no earthly clue when that will be though since the current chapter i'm working on with that story went through so many changes and re-writes it's just plain ridiculous. )**

**If you want more you have to follow favorite and review!**


End file.
